


Finally

by braezenkitty



Series: Unexpected [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Multi, Panties, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean finally gets what he wanted—to be the filling of a Cas and Jimmy sandwich. Only he's the one getting filled.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Unexpected series... if you haven't read the first few, you might want to read them first. Or just read this for the smut.
> 
> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Panty Kink

Dean buried his hands in Cas and Jimmy’s hair, turning to capture Cas’ mouth as Jimmy laved over his nipple. He was overwhelmed with sensation and he hadn’t even gotten a hand on his cock yet. Cas’ fingers still just brushed the lacy edge of his panties. Dean’s hips twitched rythmycally, seeking the friction he craved, and Cas chuckled into his mouth. He somehow managed to hold himself back from outright thrusting wantonly, but just barely.

Jimmy moved away from his nipple and Dean whined at the loss of his mouth, but when he looked over to see where he’d gone, he found Jimmy staring at him and Cas with hooded eyes, hand on his cock. Dean’s mouth watered and he licked his lips. He wanted that cock in his mouth.

“You should taste him,” Cas’ voice rumbled in his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. “He tastes divine.”

Dean turned to Cas. “But what about you?”

“I can find other ways to amuse myself,” Cas said, running a finger along the crease of Dean’s thigh, skimming the lacy edge of his panties. “And I like to watch.”

Dean groaned. “Can I?” he asked Jimmy breathlessly.

Jimmy nodded, eyes darkening even further. Dean leaned forward and kissed him, open mouthed and wet, sucking on Jimmy’s tongue to show him what he was in for. He trailed kisses across Jimmy’s jaw, down his neck and chest to his stomach, which twitched under his lips. Jimmy inhaled sharply when Dean placed a kiss on the head of his cock, and Dean grinned up at him.

Jimmy huffed a laugh, sliding fingers into Dean’s hair and smiling down at him. As Dean slipped off the couch to his knees, Cas’ fingers trailed over his hip to caress his satin covered ass. Dean positioned himself between Jimmy’s thighs, thrusting his ass out to give Cas better access, and leaned forward to suck the tip of Jimmy’s cock between his lips. Jimmy groaned, fingers tightening in Dean’s hair.

Dean swirled his tongue around the head, working the shaft with his hand.

“Good,” Cas crooned as he squeezed Dean’s asscheek, fingers slipping over the satin. “You’re so good, Dean. And so gorgeous in these panties.”

Dean popped off Jimmy’s cock for a moment to say, “You like them?” 

“God, yes,” Jimmy groaned.

“Oh, yes,” Cas agreed. “I like them very much.”

Dean shot him a grin before taking Jimmy’s cock back in his mouth. Jimmy moaned as Dean slid all the way down, taking him in as far as he could. As he sucked Jimmy, he watched Cas out of the corner of his eye. Cas unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear, revealing an equally delicious looking cock. Dean groaned around Jimmy.

“You want my cock too?” Cas asked as he sat back, stroking himself.

“Mmhmm,” Dean hummed, not wanting to take Jimmy’s cock out of his mouth.

“Mmm, good,” Cas groaned, “I want to fuck you, Dean. Do you want that? My cock in your ass while you suck Jimmy off?” As he asked, his slid his hand over Dean’s ass and between his cheeks, pressing smooth satin against his hole.

Dean moaned around Jimmy’s cock, pulled off to gasp, “Yes.”

Cas moved to grasp his chin, then leaned forward to kiss him, deep and hard.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Jimmy breathed above them.

Cas pulled back, teeth grazing Dean’s bottom lip, then guided his head back to Jimmy’s lap. “You keep sucking Jimmy off. I’ll be right back.”

Dean slid his mouth back over the head of Jimmy’s cock, swirling his tongue, then reached back with one hand to slide his panties off to get ready for Cas.

Cas smacked his ass. “Uh uh,” he admonished. “I said to leave those on.”

Dean groaned and pulled off Jimmy’s cock to mutter, “Yes, sir.” He loved being bossed around in bed, especially when it was Cas with his deep, gravelly voice doing the bossing. He’d only dreamed he’d ever get to experience it for real, and the real thing was better than he ever imagined.

“Good boy,” Cas crooned, running a soothing hand over the place where he’d just smacked Dean. “You’re going to keep these on while I fuck you.”

Dean moaned as he took Jimmy’s cock back into his mouth. He’d definitely made the right decision wearing the panties tonight.

Cas gave his ass one more caress then left the room. Dean glanced up at Jimmy to find him watching Cas walk away. He looked back down at Dean and huffed a laugh. “What can I say, I love to watch him leave.”

Dean let Jimmy’s cock slip from his mouth. “I don’t blame you,” he said with a grin, then trailed kisses down the shaft of Jimmy’s cock to his balls. He lifted them with one hand, then sucked one into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it.

Jimmy groaned. “God, you’re good at this.”

Dean smiled and moved to the other side, licking and sucking, enjoying the way Jimmy’s breath hitched any time he moved to a new spot.

Cas returned, pushing the coffee table back so he could kneel behind Dean. He slid one hand over Dean’s hip, his thumb slipping under the edge of Dean’s panties. “I’m going to open you up now,” Cas said, pushing Dean’s panties aside to reveal his hole.

Dean groaned and pushed his ass back, craving Cas’ fingers. There was the snap of the lube bottle opening, then closing, then slick fingers rubbed over Dean’s hole. Dean moaned, burying his face against Jimmy’s thigh as Cas massaged around Dean’s entrance. Jimmy ran fingers through his hair soothingly as Cas breached his hole, pushing one finger inside. He thrust in all the way, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Another,” Dean gasped, craving that burn, knowing he was ready for more. He’d fingered himself in the shower earlier, and still felt relaxed. “Please.”

“Impatient,” Cas said with a chuckle, but he slipped a second finger in beside the first, stretching and scissoring.

Dean forced his muscles to relax. Cas’ fingers were perfect, thrusting slowly but relentlessly. When he crooked them and hit that bundle of nerves deep inside, a jolt of pleasure washed through him. His cock throbbed and he gasped against Jimmy’s thigh. “Fuck, need more, Cas,” he said breathlessly. He wanted Cas’ cock filling him up.

Cas slipped in a third finger and Dean gasped at the delicious burn. As Cas continued thrusting, stretching him open, Dean turned his head to find Jimmy’s cock and swallow it down. Jimmy gasped above him, hands flying back to Dean’s hair. Dean worked Jimmy’s cock with his mouth as Cas’ fingers worked inside him, rubbing against his prostate on every thrust. Dean’s cock pulsed, and he wanted badly to reach down and stroke himself, but he knew he’d come in an instant if he did, so he held back. He wanted to come on Cas’ cock.

“Are you ready for me?” Cas asked, voice a low growl.

Dean lifted off Jimmy’s cock with a wet pop. “Oh god, yes,” he groaned. “Fuck me, Cas. Want your cock.”

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous when you’re desperate,” Jimmy groaned, running fingers through Dean’s hair. “One of these days we should tie you up and tease you until you beg for us.”

Dean whimpered and his cock throbbed. The thought of being tied up and at Cas and Jimmy’s mercy was almost enough to make him come untouched. He definitely wanted to try that with them sometime. But right now, he wanted Cas to fuck him and he wanted Jimmy’s cock in his mouth. He wanted them to come undone like him.

“Please, Cas,” he said, trying not to whine.

Cas pulled his fingers out and Dean did whine then, hating the empty feeling he was left with. Cas shushed him and Dean heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper being ripped open.  _ Finally _ . He slid his hand up and down Jimmy’s cock and sucked on the head while he waited for Cas.

“Deep breath, Dean,” Cas said, his voice still low and growly but tinged with a tenderness that made Dean’s heart melt. He pulled aside Dean’s panties and the head of his cock nudged at Dean’s entrance. Dean took a deep breath through his nostrils, inhaling the musky scent of Jimmy, then the head of Cas’ cock breached the tight ring of muscle at Dean’s entrance. Dean couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips as Cas continued pushing inside, slowly filling him up.

“Feels so good, Cas,” Dean said, pushing his hips back to meet Cas’. Finally Cas bottomed out, filling Dean completely, and Dean whined and wiggled his hips. “I’m good, you can move.”

Cas kept still though, giving Dean another moment to adjust to his girth. “I’ll decide when you’re ready,” he said, drawing another whine out of Dean. He grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and lifted his head, leaning over his back to kiss him. Dean kissed back, the angle making it more of a sloppy, open-mouthed mauling on his part. Then, finally, Cas started moving. Slow, tiny thrusts as he kissed Dean. Then he pushed Dean’s head back towards Jimmy’s cock and Dean swallowed him down.

“So gorgeous,” Jimmy said, pushing gentle fingers into Dean’s hair. “Both of you.” He leaned forward slightly so he and Cas could kiss over Dean. Dean continued sucking at the head of Jimmy’s cock while Cas thrust against him. When Jimmy sat back, Dean took him in as deep as he could, swallowing when the head of Jimmy’s cock hit the back of his throat. Jimmy groaned and threw his head back against the couch. “Fuck, Dean,” he groaned. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Dean moaned around Jimmy’s cock as Cas lifted off his back to get more leverage and start fucking him harder. He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in, pushing Dean’s mouth down Jimmy’s cock. He repeated the motion, pounding Dean’s prostate and setting a steady rhythm that had Dean close to coming in no time.

Dean pulled off of Jimmy’s cock, continuing to work him with his hand. “Fuck, I’m close,” he gasped.

“Gonna make you come all over those pretty panties?” Cas gritted out between thrusts.

“Fuck, yes, Cas,” Dean breathed, working Jimmy’s cock with his hand to the rhythm of Cas fucking him. He was so close, his cock almost painfully hard. And judging by the way Jimmy was panting and letting loose little moans, he was close too.

“Wanna see you both come,” Cas gasped, his thrusts becoming erratic, “all over your panties, Dean. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed. “Fuck yeah.”

“Jimmy?” Cas asked.

“Whatever you want, babe,” Jimmy said, leaning forward and pulling Cas into a kiss.

Cas sat back, pulling Dean with him so Dean ending up sitting in his lap, his back pressed to Jimmy’s chest. Dean adjusted himself over Cas’ lap so he could raise and lower himself over Cas’ cock while Cas held him. Jimmy joined them on the carpeted floor, kneeling in front of Dean and stroking his cock. He closed the space between them and kissed Dean, one hand wrapped around the back of Dean’s neck while he continued jerking off.

Cas slid a hand down Dean’s stomach and into his panties, pulling his cock out. Dean bucked at the contact and groaned into Jimmy’s mouth. He reached out, grabbing two handfuls of Jimmy’s, and fucked himself on Cas’ cock while Cas jerked him off. A low heat began to spread over him as Cas’ hand stroked him, then Cas adjusted his angle and thrust his cock against Dean’s prostate. Dean cried out and came all over Cas’ hand, his panties, and Jimmy.

Jimmy wasn’t far behind him, climaxing a few strokes later and coating Dean’s cock and panties with another layer of come as he moaned into Dean’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Jimmy breathed, sitting back on his heels and watching as Cas pulled out of Dean, stripped the condom off, and jacked himself off. A moment later, he came all over the backside of Dean’s panties with a strangled cry.

Dean wanted to flop over, lay down and fall asleep, but he looked down at himself, covered in come. “I’m a mess,” he said with a giggle.

“A beautiful mess,” Cas said, kissing his shoulder blade and pulling him back into his lap.

“I think we ruined your panties,” Jimmy said with a laugh.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Cas said, lightly smacking his hip to get him to lift up. Dean raised up to his knees and took Jimmy’s hand, standing with his help. His legs were wobbly and he fell against Jimmy’s chest with a laugh. Jimmy held on to him, steadying him until he could stand on his own, then reached out a hand to help Cas stand.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and Jimmy, kissing them each in turn. “You should stay the night,” he said as he nuzzled against Dean’s neck.

“Definitely,” Jimmy said, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Only if I get to sleep in the middle,” Dean said with a grin.

“I think that can be arranged,” Cas said, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, you’ve earned it,” Jimmy agreed.

“Now come on,” Cas said, lightly smacking his ass, “come see how big our shower is.”


End file.
